


An Utter Nuisance

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Harry wants to reconcile with Snape after the war.  Snape doesn't want to face Potter again, and doesn't want to be reminded of him.  Could there be a reason why?  Will Harry's persistence eventually break down the barriers between him and Snape?(Character Death: Hermione and Ron are dead in this fic, they died in the war.  Harry is the Defense Professor.)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Please enjoy this. I had been working on it for some time and I feel comfortable enough to post the first part.
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated. Please leave one. It makes my heart sing.
> 
> ...but not if you're going to be an arse.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> <3  
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**An Utter Nuisance**

 

* * *

 

His robes swiftly caressed his outer legs as he turned the corner, out of Potter’s sight.  Damn the boy.  Bloody nuisance. 

 

Snape thought he’d wriggled himself free of Potter, once he graduated Hogwarts.  But the brat was so damned _heroic,_ he wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

 

Snape sighed to himself as he sat down at his desk, just about to grade papers, when he heard a knock at his door.

 

 _Blast it all._   “Come in.”  He drawled.  Better to get social interaction out of the way for the night, so he could continue to sulk by his fireplace, and perhaps read some of his favorite works…

 

“Potter?”  Harry Potter stood in the doorway, closing the wood behind him.

 

He nodded, “I need to speak with you Sir, if you have a minute.”

 

Snape sighed, “Fine.  But make it quick.  I have better things to do than twirl my thumbs with you, Potter.”  Snape half-sneered.  He didn’t have the energy for this right now…or, at least, that’s what he told himself.  That’s what it _had_ to be.  Nothing more than a nuisance, this bloody hero.

 

Harry sighed back in frustration, “Sir…do you hate me?” 

 

Snape nearly jolted back in his seat, unable to avoid that piercing green gaze, so genuine and fiercely honest.  “Potter, that is an inappropriate question, as you very well _know_ —”

 

The brat cut him off.  “ _Harry_ , Sir.  Please.  I need to know why you hate me, so I can…fix it.”  He had that stupid, determined Gryffindor look in his eyes. 

 

Snape leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes, but then he stood up quickly.  This made the young wizard jump at his sudden movement, as the older wizard strode toward him.  “Fix it, _Harry_?  If you wish to gain acceptance, an apology, or some sort of truce…you are asking the wrong person.”  Snape spat at him, close to his face.  “Surely you know that by now.”  He mumbled.

 

It struck him that Harry was holding back tears in his eyes, yet he still remained determined.  “Sir—I am not asking for any of that.  I just…I wish that…”  He sighed, backing away one small step. 

 

Snape turned as sharply as his cutting voice.  “What makes you _think_ I care of your wishes?”

 

“I know you don’t.”  He heard a surprisingly soft voice say.  “I can’t make up for all those times I bothered you to know end, or how I spoke to you, but…Professor…I’m sorry for everything.” 

 

At this, Snape turned to Harry, who already was walking out of the room.  Snape was completely silent when he heard Harry mumble, “And I don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d died.”  The young man bolted out the door, probably trying to hold back his tears.

 

Snape felt…awful.  Why did he feel awful?  He snarled at himself and ran a hand through his greasy hair.  He sat himself back down in front of the papers he was about to grade—almost feeling sorry for the first one he was about to mark.

 

And then…

 

He looked down at the somewhat small drops of perspiration upon the parchment.  Or…what _was_ this…

 

He brought a hand to his forehead, but he was completely dry.  His cheek—it was slightly wet.  _I’m…crying._

 

 _No_ — _in order to cry, one must be upset_.  And…Snape wasn’t upset.

 

 _Oh, bloody hell._   He thought, pushing himself up from his desk.  Yes, he was upset.  _What have I turned into?  Treating Potter like that…_

 

And for what?  To keep him away? 

 

He sighed to himself.  _Yes._

 

He knew why he had to keep his distance.  Harry could never know the truth.  _Never_.

 

So he played the snarky Potions Professor…and hated every minute of it.  He hated seeing the pain in those fiery green eyes.  He hated seeing those tears on Potter’s cheeks.

 

But Snape knew it had to be this way. 

 

HP/SS

 

Snape had calmed down from his last episode, and tonight—he told himself—he would grade papers.  He felt much better, not thinking about…his _problem_.

 

Scanning the first sentence of an essay, surely enough, he heard three knocks at the door.  He creased his brow.  He knew it couldn’t be Potter—not after their last encounter.  He’d scared him off, he made sure of it.

 

“Come in,” he drawled, as per usual.

 

 _Oh Merlin, not again_.  Snape thought to himself as Potter walked through the door, closing it.

 

“Potter.  I thought we’d already talked enough—“

 

Harry held up a hand and had that same determined look.  “No, Severus.”

 

Snape nearly had a heart attack at Harry using his given name.  “Potter?”

 

“It’s _Harry_ , you bastard.  Please just listen to me.”  Harry paused, making sure that Snape would stay quiet this time.

 

Snape narrowed his eyes, “If it will leave me in peace, fine.”

 

Harry almost beamed—and Snape hated that he liked seeing him happy.  Damn his emotions.

 

Damn his slight erection.

 

“Now—I know that you hate me, but I don’t hate you.  I…I think you’re funny, when you’re not actually insulting me.  You’ve always seen me as myself, not the Boy Who Lived.  I’ve always hated that I’m famous…but you actually…well, you’ve challenged me to be better than that.  We’ve had our differences and all, but I’ve watched you save me over the years…and I can’t ever repay you.  But I’d like to try.” 

 

Harry paused, catching his breath, “I don’t want you to say anything right now.  I want you to think about it, and then come talk to me.  So don’t say a word yet.”

 

Snape nodded once, gulping inaudibly.

 

Harry continued, “I’d like to…get to know you.  My door is always open to you, Severus, and this isn’t about being heroic.  This isn’t about…anything related to that.” 

 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, his green eyes darker than before.  “I don’t have any friends, Sir—none alive, anyway.  It isn’t as if I can make ones who’d respect me, knowing that I’m ‘The Boy Who Lived.’  But you treat me differently than that.  So if you want to…have some light conversation over chess…you know that you are welcome.”

 

Harry finished, letting out a relieved breath, while Severus sat there with wide eyes and two brows up in shock. 

 

Harry smirked at the corner of his mouth, the brat.  “Goodnight, Severus.”  He walked out the door and shut it.

 

Snape stared off somewhere for about ten minutes, he assumed.  Once again, he would not be grading papers tonight.

 

HP/SS

 

The following evening, Snape waited patiently for the knock on his door—any moment now, he mused.

 

The papers in front of him were still waiting to be graded, but he knew he’d just get interrupted again by Harry.

 

Damn the boy.  Suggesting they could ever be friends!

 

Severus leaned back into his chair and thought about yesterday evening.  Perhaps he was being too harsh…even he had to admit, now that the war has passed them by, he didn’t _have_ to be…unpleasant anymore to Potter.  He was a man now.  And he didn’t look like his wretched father anymore.  The boy—no, man—improved his eyesight with the help of Grainger, no less.  His clothes weren’t oversized anymore, not that Severus really cared, but it was almost impossible to notice how fit the man was—and how much better his clothes looked on him.

 

Severus sighed to himself, wondering what to do.  He’d always acted one way toward Potter…how could he change?  Did he even want to change?

 

More importantly, Severus thought, why was Potter even _interested_? 

 

Snape tried to think about what Harry said, about being famous.  He couldn’t feel sorry for the brat, but he didn’t disagree with him either.  It’s hard enough to trust people without them wanting your autograph—Severus knew that firsthand.  It took him so bloody long to realize where his trust should have lain.  Too long—and too late…

 

Nonetheless, he couldn’t harp on the broken past.  The war was over. 

 

_For everyone else._

 

Severus Snape was prepared tonight.  He’d already graded his stack of essays fiercely—and he eyed his shot of whiskey, deciding that, yes, now is the time to down it.  He felt the liquid burn down his throat in the best way possible.  He would need some liquid courage if he had to face Potter again.

 

He pinched his eyes shut, trying to forget what he’d been trying to avoid. 

 

“He has her eyes, Severus.”

 

Snape almost jumped out of his bloody skin, bolting out of his chair.  Sometimes he forgot that Albus could move throughout the portraits.   He looked at that wistful expression on Albus Dumbledore’s face as he sat back down.

 

“Albus.  Spying as usual, I see.”  Severus smirked.  As much as he hated being watched, he had to admit, Albus was his best friend aside Minerva.  He quite missed his company.

 

Albus chuckled, “My dear boy—it was written all over your face.”

 

Snape sighed, looking down.  “Albus,” he rose out of his chair again, facing the portrait, “what will I do?  He is requesting a…friendship.”  Just thinking about a friendship with the Potter boy made his head spin.

 

Albus wore a sad smile.  “I see.  You are afraid to get close to him.”

 

Snape nodded, looking at Albus, who had set his tea down.  He smiled a small grin knowing that Albus would have offered a lemon drop if he could. 

 

The older wizard had that glint of happiness in his eyes.  “He’s a lot like you, Severus.  Perhaps…”

 

Snape sighed, “What?  Perhaps he will feel the same?  You very well know that I cannot pursue this…this…atrocity.  What’s more—it’s not only completely inappropriate…”  Snape hissed, “it is also _embarrassing._ ”

 

Albus chuckled again, a little louder this time.  “Forgive me, Severus.  I am aware of how hard this is for you—alas,” he paused, sucking on a lemon drop, “I do not want to see you give up.  It is, in fact, friendship he is offering.” 

 

Severus looked at the man gazing at him through those half-moon glasses.  He knew Albus was right, on some level.  He couldn’t just give up—wither and wait for death. 

 

But he would _not_ pursue his uncalled for fantasies.  This was only a friendship, nothing more. 

 

“Merlin,” Severus groaned, “I can’t believe that you’ve convinced me of this terrible idea.”  He shook his head, looking at the ground.

 

Albus chuckled, leaving the portrait.  “I’m sure you will see that all this,” he motioned with his hands, “will work itself out.  Knock, knock, Severus.  Goodbye.”  He left with a wave of his hand, and Severus thought about what he said.  Sometimes, the man never made sense.

 

Then, there were two knocks at the door.

 

HP/SS

 

After their last encounter, Harry decided that he’d leave Severus alone.  He came to terms with the fact that Snape wanted to be alone.

 

But…

 

 _Did he really?_   Harry thought. 

 

His Gryffindor bravery overcame his doubts.  Deep down, Snape couldn’t want to be alone all his life.  Harry knew it was ridiculous, but he almost felt…ashamed for saving Professor Snape.  The man wanted to live, yes, but now it seemed like Snape was just waiting for all this to be over. 

 

Harry sighed.  He questioned why he wanted to befriend the hated, cruel man—but the truth was, Harry didn’t know him.  And he wanted to.  For some bloody reason, he just felt sympathy for him.  Perhaps it was because he lost his friends in the war, too. 

 

He had no one else.

 

So he had to keep trying.  Harry would try again and again until the man would open up.  Besides, Harry thought, what other options did he have?  He’d tried making friends in pubs, stores, anywhere—but no one seemed to understand what it had been like in the war.  How it changed him. 

 

Lost in thought, he soon found himself standing in front of Snape’s office door, wondering how in the world he had ended up here.  He shrugged, knowing he must have subconsciously wanted to come back, so his feet did all the work for him.

 

He knocked twice on the door, trying to think of something to say.

 

HP/SS

 

Severus Snape opened the door to his office.  “Potter.”

 

He turned, leaving Harry a bit stunned.  He was expecting to be thrown out, or at least snarked at.

 

Snape turned to him with his arms crossed.  “Don’t just stand there like a stunned imp.  Come in.” 

 

Harry’s eyebrows shot up.  “Oh!  Er…sorry, Sir.”  He stepped forward, shutting the door.  When he looked back, Severus motioned with a small wave of his hand to follow him, and his robes turned with his stoic body.

 

Harry cocked his head, in disbelief, but eagerly followed the man.  He was almost afraid to ask where they were going, or why he’d let Harry into the door.

 

Inside his office was another door, which Snape held open for Harry.  “This way.”  He said, with his usual poker-face, void of all emotion.

 

Harry nodded, “Thank you.”  He stepped into the warm, and surprisingly, cozy room.  _These are Snape’s rooms…_ Harry realized.  He looked around, stepping in further.

 

A soft red-brick fireplace was in the middle.  Off to the right was a small section for the kitchen, without a wall in-between that and the living area. 

 

Harry looked to the left—“Wow!”  He said with a big smile bursting on his face.  Snape had _loads_ of books.  Hermione would have loved it, Harry thought. 

 

He shook his head, realizing Snape was staring at him wearing an amused smirk.  “What?  Did you rather expect a cold room with students chained to the walls?”  Snape looked a lot better when he was smiling—well, almost smiling.  For Snape, that is.

 

Harry laughed.  “You thought I believed that rumor?”

 

Snape rolled his eyes, “Your reaction to seeing my home only supports that theory.  Would you like anything to drink?”  Snape added, “And do sit down, boy.  Your gaping is making me anxious.”  He stalked over to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of glasses.

 

Harry, still in bewilderment, sat down on the plush black couch.  There was a long table in front of it, which had a couple of books on potions (which was the only thing that hadn’t shocked him tonight).

 

Realizing that Snape was still waiting for an answer, he stammered.  “Oh!  Sorry!  Erm, would you happen to have any Firewhiskey?  If not, water’s fine.”  Harry realized the man might not drink.

 

Snape did that same amusing smirk that made Harry feel shocked and hot all over.  “Firewhiskey will be suitable, then.” 

 

Harry nodded, “What are you having, Severus?  Oh, sorry…I mean…”  He still wasn’t sure if the man was okay with calling him by his given name. 

 

Snape snorted, “Harry—stop apologizing at every turn.  I will be having Brandy.”  Severus said, bringing over a glass for himself and for Harry. 

 

Harry awkwardly stood up to take it from him, which granted him another of those amused half-smiles on the paler man’s face.  Their fingers brushed as Harry took the glass. 

 

Severus and Harry sat down next to each other on the couch—but not too close together.  Harry tried not to sit on the opposite end of the couch.  He was worried that would make Severus think he was intimidated by him.

 

Harry wasn’t sure _what_ he felt right now, but he definitely didn’t feel intimidated.  For one thing, he was beyond ecstatic that Severus was sitting here, offering him a drink, and even making civilized conversation with him.

 

He took a sip from his drink, smiling at Severus.  “I really like your place.  It’s very…cozy.”

 

Severus took a sip from his drink as well, “Again, proving my earlier theory.  Yes, I have heard all the rumors.”  He snorted.

 

Harry found himself laughing, “Well—there might have been a point where I’d believed it, I admit.”  Harry turned to look at the bookcases again. 

 

“Something interesting, Harry?” 

 

Harry felt a shiver run down his body when he heard Severus say his first name.  He turned back, “Oh—just admiring your book collection.  It’s amazing how many books you’ve got.” 

 

He saw Snape’s eyes flash with surprise.  “Who knew Harry Potter could read?  Hmm, perhaps there is hope for you after all.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Of course I read, you git.  How do you think I teach?”  Harry watched Snape set down his glass.  His fingers were long, and his pale skin stood out against his black robes.

 

“Would you like to take a look?”   Severus asked as Harry sat down his glass as well. 

 

“That’d be wicked, thanks!”  Harry said, standing up and following Severus to his bookcases. 

 

Snape snorted, “Just to warn you, I do not have any reading material on Quidditch.”

 

Harry laughed hard at that.  “Merlin.  Who do you think I am?”

 

Severus turned to him actually smiling, “Harry James Potter.  Who else would you be?  Are you not the same one who burned countless potions in my classes?”

 

Harry shook his head and cleaned his glasses, putting them back on.  “Yeah, guess so.  Some of those weren’t my fault, you know.  Malfoy tampered with my brewing nearly every other lesson.”  He watched Snape nod.  “Your excuse for the rest of them?”

 

Harry shrugged, “Being distracted by trying to not get killed by Voldemort?”  He laughed, shaking his head again.  He looked at the bookcase in front of them. 

 

“Oh—most of these are very old.  Older than the ones in the restricted section.”  Harry noticed, feeling the spines carefully. 

 

Snape raised his voice a bit, “You’ve _been_ in the restricted section?  Why am I not surprised.”

 

Harry was beginning to get the urge to stick out his tongue.  “Ha-ha, Snape.  You know that I do have privileges to enter that section now?”  Harry pulled out a book.  “This one isn’t going to scream at me, is it?”

 

“Hmm, you must have been near the Defense or History books.  Nasty buggers.  Mine do not scream, nor do they bite.”  Severus said.  “Interesting choice.”

 

Harry held a very old copy of _Defensive Magic for Advanced Wizards_ , written in 1767 by Badger Hopkins.  He felt the cover, studying it, and it felt sturdy despite its age.  “Mhm.  Would you mind?”  He asked Severus, who was watching him.  He shook his head.

 

Harry opened it, feeling the thick pages.  He had come to adore books—Hermione was always so fond of them, he picked up the habit of reading.  It was like she was there with him, still part of him, whenever he read late at night.  “This is fascinating.  Wow.  I knew that there used to be a fourth unforgivable!  I’ve been searching for information on it and I haven’t found _anything_.  This is great stuff, Severus!”  Harry babbled on.

 

Severus broke his train of thought while reading, “Yes, it is quite interesting.  If you promise not to drool on it or cover it in coffee stains, you may borrow it.”  Harry looked up at him in shock yet another time for that night.

 

“Oh…thank you.  Thank you so much.  I don’t know what to say.”  Harry beamed, carefully closing it. 

 

Severus had the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks, and then he pulled another book from the farthest deep mahogany case.  “This one might also intrigue you.  You can have this one.”  It was a small black book, bound with a type of leather Harry was unfamiliar with.  He put the other book back to take the one from Snape. 

 

Their fingers brushed again, and Harry couldn’t deny the spark that he felt.  He was excited to be here, with Snape, and it meant more to him than the million Galleons in his vault. 

 

Their gazes locked after they touched, and Harry nearly dropped the book.  He grasped it, reading the title, which was suspiciously only inside the book—written by ‘Anonymous.’ 

 

Harry raised a brow.  “ _The Rabbit Who Fell Down the Hole_?  What’s this about?”  Harry said, puzzled.  Why would Severus give him a children’s novel?

Snape got out his wand, pointed it at the book and murmured, “ _Finite Incantartem._ ”  The book didn’t change at all, except the words on the page.  Harry read it aloud.  “ _The Secrets of Power: Understanding the Dark and the Light_ , author…still Anonymous.  ‘For those who have always wondered, but cannot seem to find.’”  Harry said, flipping through the pages.  It was dense material for such a little book. 

 

“Severus…are you sure you want me to have this?”  Harry looked up at the man who seemed to be analyzing Harry’s reactions.  “It seems so…”

 

“Old, yet resourceful.  Yes, Harry, I’m positive.  As the new Defense teacher, it will come of use to you.”  Snape said, summoning his drink to take another sip.

 

“I…thank you so much, Severus.  I don’t get many gifts.  I’ll treasure it.”  Harry said, finding his cheeks hot.  He had to ask, “I do wonder, though, why the text was disguised?”

 

Severus nodded, “Some books—before the 1500s—had to be carefully disguised as simple folk tales or children stories.  Magic was not widely accepted, and witches and wizards would have to publish work anonymously in order to share information.”  He led Harry back to the couch. 

 

Harry followed, “Right, makes sense.  How does it change back to the Rabbit folktale?” 

 

Snape turned a little too quickly for Harry to stop.  He grasped Harry’s wrist which held his drink in order not to spill it.  Harry looked at him with a deep gaze.  Snape’s eyes were darker than usual when he got out his wand, pointing it to the book.  “ _Normalem_.”  He let go of Harry’s wrist, giving Harry a small hint of a smile. 

 

Harry stammered, “Oh—thanks—for catching me.  Do you fancy chess?”  _Why in Merlin’s name did I ask that question?_   Harry thought, horrified. 

 

Snape laughed deeply once.  It was the first time Harry had heard him laugh.  He closed his mouth that was hanging open before Snape could see. 

 

“Do you do that on purpose, Potter?  Throw people off-guard with your silly questions?  Of course I enjoy chess.  I’ve won countless tournaments.”  He smiled to himself, then realized he was smiling, and settled for smirking. 

 

Harry smiled and laughed back, “Oh—would you care for a game, then?  I mean, if I’m not imposing—”

 

Severus summoned the board.  “You’re on.”

 

Harry sat down on the couch again, setting down his glass.  That’s when he noticed that there was a black chair across from the couch, on the other side of the small table.  Why had Severus sat on the couch when he could’ve sat on the chair across from him, earlier? 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Snape’s fierce gaze and a dark voice that said, “Just a warning, Harry: I never lose.”

 

Harry grinned back, feeling competitive.  “I don’t know, Severus.  You might not be so lucky this time.  I may not have won any competitions, but I’m pretty good.”

 

Snape scoffed, “We’ll see about that.”

 

The two played for over an hour, refilling their glasses at one point.  Harry found himself cornered—but he was having a blast.  The conversation was invigorating, and he found that Severus was really quite hilarious when he wasn’t insulting everyone around him. 

 

“Checkmate.”  Snape said proudly, leaning back into his chair.  “The Slytherin wins.  Too bad for you.”

 

Harry laughed.  “That was some game, Snape.  I wonder how long we’ve been playing?”  Harry cast Tempus.  _10:07PM_.

 

“I’ve kept you for far too long, Sir!  My apologies.”  Harry said, getting up, grabbing the books that Severus had set for him on the table.  “Thank you so much for inviting me.  Do-you-think-we-could-do-this-again-sometime-Sir?”  Harry stumbled with his words as he walked fast-paced to the door. 

 

Severus followed him, putting his hand on the door.  “Slow down, Harry.  I am aware of what time it is.  You are not imposing.”  Harry noticed that Severus was really…close to him.  “Yes, come back this Friday at 8, if that suits you.”

 

Harry nodded, gulping.  His throat felt strangely dry.  He clutched the books to his chest, watching his old Potions Professor look at him with those intense onyx eyes.  “Alright Sir.  Thanks again.”

 

Snape smirked, “Harry—I thought we established that we’re on a first-name basis.  Calling me ‘Sir’ defeats the purpose of that, don’t you think?”  He looked at him with a sympathetic expression, which Harry was unfamiliar with.

 

Harry smiled, “Severus.”  The name slipped from his mouth almost too late into silence.  He cleared his throat.  “I’m so glad we got a chance to talk.”

 

Severus removed his hand from the door.  “Yes, as am I.  It is not every day that I am requested friendships, Harry.  My behavior…was inexcusable in response to your original requests.  I would understand if you wish not to further—”

 

Harry stopped him, suddenly finding himself reaching out to touch Snape’s arm.  “No!  I mean…I want to.  Come back, that is.  I really enjoyed tonight.”  Snape looked surprised.  Harry laughed, “And I will stop calling you ‘Sir.’  Old habits, you know?”

 

Harry removed his hand from touching Severus’, blushing hard.  He hadn’t actually meant to do that. 

 

Snape reached over—Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing.  What was he reaching for?  He was leaning in.  Oh god.  Was Snape going to…no, it couldn’t be…he wasn’t…oh dear Merlin.  Was Harry _hard_?  No—he refused to believe it…

 

Harry _almost_ sighed of relief when Snape reached for the door, opening it.  Harry smiled and walked out, saying ‘Night.’

 

Once the door was shut, Harry _did_ sigh of relief.  What a whirlwind of emotions that was. 

 

He decided to put everything aside for now.  He was thrilled about his new friendship with Severus Snape—the only friend he had at the moment, other than the Weasleys.  There was bound to be awkward moments with Snape.  After all, they hardly knew each other. 

 

As Harry drifted off to sleep that night, he found that he couldn’t wait for Friday to come.

 

HP/SS

 

As Severus shut the door, he sighed of relief.  That had gone…splendidly.  _Too_ splendidly. 

 

He walked over to clean up the glasses and the game-board.  He saw the residue from where Harry had drank on the glass.  He held it up, lost in thought. 

 

He tried not to think about it.  He truly did. 

 

He tried very desperately _not_ to think about the slight touches from Harry, and how Harry had almost leaned in when he opened the door for him…

 

 _No, this must stop.  He was just being polite._   Severus thought, trying to put an end to those thoughts.  He knew that this friendship was a good idea for both parties.  Neither of them currently had friends. They both lost friends during the war.

 

Severus sighed and shook his head.  Leave it to Harry Potter to make him feel perplexed at the end of the night. 

 

HP/SS

 

Harry thought about what had happened that night with Severus.  He knew that his mind was bugging him with an impossible question.  He probably should’ve ignored it because it was absolutely ridiculous.  And even if it _was_ true, he would _never_ act on such a thing.

 

He had enough experience to know his personal preferences.  Cho and Ginny had been quite enough. 

 

Not to mention, his crush on Cedric Diggory during his fourth year…

 

Harry wracked his brain, trying to think of something else.  _Anything_ else.  He’d tried dating after the war, but no one seemed to really understand him.  Everyone else was just going about their lives.  They didn’t have to go through what Harry had.  Not that Harry would wish that upon anyone, but…it made him feel out of place.  Nothing they talked about ever seemed interesting enough for him to stay.

 

He’d even tried glamours.  He didn’t want to date people in it just to gain fame in the Daily Prophet.  However, his efforts were useless.  It wasn’t that he was un-attracted to the men he dated.  It wasn’t that. 

 

Harry could agree that he wasn’t the smartest, but he was more mature than guys his age.  Or even some men hitting thirty.  So, after his dating catastrophes, he’d decided to spend time to himself.  He would focus on making amends with Severus Snape, like he always wanted to.

 

And now, here he was facing a quite embarrassing, quite _unexpected_ crush on his former Professor.

 

Merlin, save him.

 

_Why Severus?  Why now?  Right when I’m finally starting to gain his trust…_

 

Harry couldn’t help his feelings—he realized that.  He was beyond frustrated at their timing, however. 

 

Harry chuckled into his hands.  Was he  _really_  thinking about having feelings for Severus bloody Snape?  Fucking Merlin.  Next thing you know, pigs will fly on broomsticks.

 

He had no idea how to go about this.  Should he ignore it?  Perhaps.  But something told him that Severus actually might reciprocate these feelings.  The little touches here and there—and the eye contact.  _Merlin_ , the bloody eye contact.

 

Then again, Severus is just an intense person.  He might not feel anything back at all.  Okay, so if he doesn’t, what options are there?

 

Harry sighed.  He could ignore it.  He had to put this aside for now, otherwise, it would drive him mad.

 

Besides, he had no idea what Severus’ preferences are.  He’d asked Minerva once about him and his mum, but she told him with upmost confidence that they were best friends, and nothing more.  He had a feeling she was trying to hint that Severus liked men.  How could he be sure?

 

He would settle for finding out more on Friday.  Overall, he was just happy that Snape hadn’t slammed the door in his face.  He wouldn’t blame the man if he did—he’d been through the worst of it.

 

HP/SS

 

* * *

End of Part One

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ahead! Oh yes, the time has come!! Or cum, shall I say?
> 
> <3

 

**_Part Two_ **

 

As Friday rolled around, the students always got more rambunctious, excited for their weekend.  Harry quite felt the same way, this time.  Typically, he felt very alone on the weekends, wondering if he should even bother giving the Weasleys a call.  He didn’t want to burden anyone, and he often thought the Weasleys would associate him with the reason Ron died.  After all…Harry couldn’t help but think they were right.

 

He put that out of his mind, just excited to be seeing Snape again.  _Severus, not Snape_.  Harry mentally reminded himself before going over. 

 

He also had to remind himself that this was nothing more than a friendship.  Severus was probably barely tolerating him as it was. 

 

Regardless, Harry couldn’t wait to see him.  He’d picked out something for the occasion, and he read _both_ books that Severus gave him to read.  He’d return the borrowed one tonight.

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

Severus Snape was pacing.  Back and forth, stopping for a second to huff, and then back and forth again.  He turned sharply in his quarters and decided to wash up. 

 

He’d already taken a shower, of course, but he felt…well, what _did_ he feel?  _Pull yourself together!_   He told himself, looking pitiful in his own mirror.  He creased his brow, and then brought a pale hand up to his face.  He traced the lines on his forehead, feeling his age.  He was 41.  Twenty-one years Potter’s senior.

 

He ran a hand through his kempt hair.  _You are imagining things._   He told himself, splashing some water on his face.  He looked into his eyes and saw unhappiness.  He looked at his frown and heard all those years’ worth of insults he’d thrown at Potter.  At Harry.

 

He paced again, walking into the kitchen area.  He looked around, wondering what would come of tonight.  He felt as if all he could see were his mistakes. 

 

But…he didn’t feel that way when he was with Harry.  Harry made him feel something else.  It could just be a distraction, but it wasn’t a bad one.  Severus felt so…dare he even _think_ it…comfortable around the young man.  He felt so much relief just being in the same room with him, and found himself wanting to laugh sincerely for the first time in so many years. 

 

All those mistakes were nothing in Harry’s eyes.  That’s why he was a fool.  Severus would be damned if he ever took advantage of Harry’s ignorance.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

Harry stood outside the door with a bottle of red-wine.  He was dressed in his casual robes with muggle clothing underneath.

 

He gulped right before Severus answered the door.  The man looked stern as always, yet he had a hint of a smirk on his face as he looked down at what Harry was holding.

 

“Come in.”  He motioned, shutting the door behind Harry.  Harry smiled at Severus brightly.  “Severus!  I bought you this.”  He said, handing Snape the wine. 

 

_Magick Bordeaux of Italy_ , it read.  Severus couldn’t believe it.  He was completely speechless, baffled, and stunned that Harry could know this was his favorite wine. 

 

Harry seemed to pick up on his disbelief.  The younger wizard laid his hand on Severus’ arm, gingerly looking up at him.  His small smile was beautiful in this light, Severus mused.  He’d forgotten what he was going to say.  “How?”  Was all he could utter.  Harry’s warmth penetrated him and sent thrills straight to his groin. 

 

Harry spoke softly, “I asked an old friend.  Or, the closest thing to him.  Albus Dumbledore’s portrait.  He said it was your favorite.”  His hand was still there, and he didn’t want to move it.  Severus didn’t seem to mind.  He sputtered, “He gave me this, exactly this, every Christmas.  It’s extremely hard to attain, Harry.  How on earth did you manage it?”  He finally looked into Harry’s glazed over eyes.  Those green orbs caught him as if he was falling, falling somewhere unknown.

 

Harry blushed and smiled, “It wasn’t that hard.  I just wanted to get you something, after giving me such an amazing gift.  Thank you, Severus.”

 

For the first time, Harry saw a small smile on Snape’s face.  It was actually incredibly becoming on him.  Harry was actually so pleasantly startled, he gripped Severus’ arm.  He watched Snape’s onyx eyes darken, and his smile turned into a smirk.  Harry removed his hand, blushing.  “I brought your book back as well.  Here you are.” 

 

Snape took it, with the bottle of wine carefully in his other hand.  He had an amused expression.  “Is there anything else you’ve for me?  Perhaps a fruit basket?” 

 

Harry chuckled and blushed again.  “Git!  Come on, let’s set that down.”  He gestured to the wine bottle.  Severus raised a brow and nodded.  He carefully set the bottle on the table, and levitated the book back into its proper place.  He pointed his wand at the fireplace, “ _Incendio._ ”

 

Harry watched the flames seductively sway as he walked forward.  Snape summoned two wine glasses.

 

Harry wore a confused expression.  “Oh—you don’t have to share it—”

 

Severus turned to him, already opening the wine bottle.  “Nonsense, Pot…Harry.  I assume you have never tried this particular wine before?”  Harry hid his gasp as Snape corrected his name.  Harry shook his head, running a hand through his hair.  “No, Sir—I mean, Severus.”  Damn, he did the same bloody thing.  He cleared his throat nervously.

 

Snape almost smiled at him again.  For the _second_ time.  Harry wanted to shake his head—instead, he took the glass of wine Snape had poured for him.  “We should toast.”  Harry offered, excited that he was finally here with his newfound friend.

 

Severus raised a brow.  “Hmm.  I suppose we should.  Any ideas?”  He held his own glass, coming close to Harry.

 

Harry smiled at him, “New Beginnings?”

 

Snape rolled his eyes, but smirked.  “Only a Gryffindor would suggest such a thing.”

 

And yet, Severus clinked his glass to Harry’s and said, “To New Beginnings, Harry.”

 

Harry smiled brightly.  “Cheers.”  They locked eyes for a moment, and then each man took a small sip. 

 

Harry was surprised at the flavor.  It was sweet, but not too sweet.  It had a woody, dark undertone, leaving a sense of mystery.  He didn’t know how to describe it. 

 

“Wow!”  Harry said, taking yet another sip. 

 

Snape snorted.  “I assume you enjoy how it tastes.”  His voice lingered in the air.  Harry looked at him, suddenly hot, and smiled.  “Oh yes, I love it.  It’s different, though.  I haven’t tasted anything like it.”

 

“Don’t get used to it.  You’re not getting another glass.”  Severus smirked at him proudly, taking another sip. 

 

Harry really laughed, “You are _such_ a git!”  He shook his head.  “Shall we play chess again?  I’ve a new strategy this time.”

 

Severus nodded, summoning the board, sitting on the opposite side of Harry.  “Oh?  Starting with your Knight first this time?” 

 

Harry bit his lip.  “Erm…”  That was exactly his plan, actually.

 

Snape drawled, “Prepare to be beaten again, Harry.”

 

They continued their night sharing small stories over chess, brief spouts of laughter, and hidden smiles.  Harry thought he’d had Severus cornered, but just at that moment, Severus surprised him by moving a pawn forward to become a Queen.

 

“Well, shite, Severus.”  Harry scratched his head.  He sighed and stretched his back.  He groaned when stretching, “Looks like I’m losing once again, doesn’t it?”

 

Snape watched with amusement…and pleasure.  While Harry wasn’t looking, it made no difference whether Severus indulged his eyes on the young man before him or not.  He would take in this image for as long as he could, before Harry left tonight.

 

Harry had a slim, muscular build, and Severus could see his nipples through that thin Muggle shirt he was wearing.  His gaze dropped to Harry’s groin, though he couldn’t say why.  He was drinking in Harry’s features for far too long, but he still hadn’t realized that Harry was looking back at him.  In fact, Harry had caught his gaze quite early on.

 

Harry was surprised to see Severus’ gaze at his chest, then his…erm…pants.  The other man seemed to be entranced.  Harry knew he was slightly hard, and the Muggle jeans were not helping.  But if he covered himself up with his robes, Severus would know he’d been looking at him. 

 

Well—if Severus was going to look, then so was he, Harry thought.  His gaze looked at Snape’s chest, then his prick.  Harry couldn’t tell through all that black clothing if Severus was hard or not. 

 

Harry decided to make a move on the board, looking directly into Snape’s eyes.  Severus shook his head and looked up at Harry, who was biting his lip and blushing, with a hint of a smirk on his face.  Severus felt his own blush take his cheeks as he said, “Checkmate.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened.  “You’ve beaten me again, Severus.”  Their gazes were still locked, trying to figure something out in each other’s unsettled eyes.

 

Snape spoke, “It was a pleasure doing so, Harry.”  His voice was low against the crackling fire, and Harry gulped, suddenly feeling very hot.

 

Harry loosened the collar of his shirt, “It was?”  He watched Snape’s eyes darken. 

 

The older wizard licked his lips and said, “Of course.  Spending a Friday night with a beautiful young wizard—there is not much else I’d rather be doing, Harry.”  Snape realized there was no going back now.  He wasn’t even trying to hide his attraction.  Not with the young man teasing him with his idiotic tactics.  The stretching.  Biting his lip.  Leaving his robe open so that Severus had a full view of his clothed, hard cock.

 

Harry’s eyebrows shot up.  “Beautiful?”  Harry stammered, then shook his head out of his haze.  “I mean…”  He cleared his throat, looking at Severus again, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  “…Thank you, Severus.  There isn’t anything else I’d rather be doing, you know.”  He smirked, blushing under the scrutiny of Severus’ dark eyes.

 

Severus raised a brow, “Hmm…nothing else?”  He banished the chess board, looking at Harry intensely.

 

Harry leaned forward without realizing it, getting caught up in that intoxicating gaze.  “I…no, I don’t think so, Sir.”  He nearly choked when he realized he said ‘Sir.’

 

Severus was inches close to his face now, leaning over the table.  He was smirking playfully, Harry realized. 

 

Then Severus grabbed his chin.  “‘Sir,’ Harry?  What happened to ‘Severus’?”

 

If Severus wasn’t sure before, he was definite on the fact that Harry wanted him.  He didn’t know why, and he didn’t particularly want to ask right now.  The urge was so strong, and Harry’s gaze was so intense, Severus’ mind was a puddle of emotions.  Then again…should he indulge like this? 

 

Harry’s eyes were half lidded, and his heart was beating out of his chest.  He hadn’t realized exactly what that expression meant until this very moment.  Gods, he was hard.  Did Snape know what he was doing, with his hand on his chin? 

 

“… _Severus_.”  Harry husked, nearly leaning into the touch of his former Professor.  He wanted to kiss him.  So very badly.  Is that what Snape wanted?  How could he?

 

“Perhaps I should call you ‘Mister Potter’ from now on.”  Severus smirked, moving his fingers from Harry’s chin up to Harry’s right cheek.  Harry whimpered softly and involuntarily leaned into his touch. 

 

Without even thinking about it, Harry whispered, “You Git…”  His lips barely touched Severus’ and he almost jerked away, but Snape moved forward, already kissing him back.  Their lips moved together like the flames dancing in the fireplace.  Harry moaned, sure that he was dreaming, and he carded his fingers through Snape’s silky black hair.  Not even a little greasy, either.

 

Severus felt and heard that moan from Harry, and the blood rushed to his cock.  “Mmmm…” he moaned back, kissing Harry harder, realizing there was still a table between them.  Harry hit his leg and opened his mouth, but Severus, the Slytherin he was, took this opportunity to snake his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry gasped as their tongues touched, and he would have swooned at the way Severus was kissing him.  He was _really_ kissing him.  Tongues sloppily exploring, mouths kneading, and heavy breaths filling the room’s silence.

 

Harry parted, only for a moment to catch his breath, when he heard Severus whisper in his ear, “You do realize who it is that you are kissing?”

 

Harry groaned, “Oh, please.  Please, Severus.  Don’t you dare stop.”  Harry groaned, taking Snape in a deep kiss again and clawing at the back of his robes.  Severus smoothly shrugged them off and Harry found himself on that familiar chair again, only this time, Severus was on top of him. 

 

Those glittering black eyes were gazing down at him—not intimidating, but hot for him.  “You think you can just have your way with me?”  Snape sneered.  Harry shook his head in frustration, “That’s not what I want.”  He growled, “I _like_ you.”

 

Severus looked at Harry with a confused expression.  “Potter…Harry.  You would come back after tonight?”

 

Harry’s expression softened.  “Yes—please, let me show you how much I want to come back.”  He kissed the hand that was no longer pinning him down to the chair, brushing Snape’s knuckles against his lips. 

 

Snape’s mouth twitched.  Potter didn’t just want a one-night-stand.  This wasn’t just one endeavor for Harry.  He wanted…him.  _All_ of him: many times. 

 

Snape reassessed the situation quickly.  He could still get out of this—but why should he?  They are both faculty members; however, this is not unheard of at Hogwarts.  Professors have had relationships before.  Snape looked at Potter’s expressions, and they were genuine.  He’d been a spy for far too long to not know when someone was lying—and Harry wasn’t lying.  He truly wanted him. 

 

Harry sighed suddenly.  “You don’t feel the same way, do you?”

 

Snape was speechless.  He was trying to still comprehend that Harry _wanted_ him.  Harry was suddenly trying to get up. 

 

Snape pinned him down again, his eyes glowering.  “Harry—what makes you think,” he breathed, “I do not feel the same way?”

 

Harry’s breath quickened.  “But do you…even want me?  I thought—”

 

Severus ran his hand down Harry’s chest, muttering a spell to open up his buttoned shirt.  He grabbed his groin through his muggle jeans.  “Does that answer your question?”

 

Harry winced and groaned, excited to have Severus touch him there.  “Oh…yes…”  He grabbed the back of Snape’s head and sucked his tongue. 

 

Snape moaned in Harry’s intoxicating mouth.  Harry whimpered, “I’ve wanted this…for so long…Severus…”  Between kisses, their breath played on each other’s mouths.

 

Snape groaned.  He was absolutely floored.  Potter had wanted him like this?  “For…how long?”  He managed to groan, unzipping Harry’s pants, kneeling in front of him. 

 

It was as if Harry’s eyes were ablaze when he said, “A little over a year…I wanted to be your friend, and then I realized it was more…”  He gasped as Severus pulled off his pants, “M-more than that.”

 

Severus kissed Harry’s bare thighs, wanting to pull off those red boxers, but waiting.  He found a sensitive spot on Harry’s knee and licked the area.  Harry squirmed and whimpered, stroking his former Professor’s cheek.  “You’ve wanted me for a while now, too?”

 

Snape took a breath and looked up at him, with his fingers on Harry’s waistband.  He was almost embarrassed at how long he’d wanted Potter.  It was…frowned upon to have an attraction toward a student.  Even if Potter wasn’t his student anymore, it was still wrong to have those feelings, he told himself.  Harry was looking at him with anticipation.  “Longer.”  That was all Severus said before Harry’s cock sprung free of his boxers, and Snape licked his cock from root to tip.  He swirled his tongue around the cockhead of Harry’s very impressive length.  “ _Much_ longer.”

 

Harry hissed in pleasure.  “Tell me…please.”  He ran his fingers through Severus’ hair as the older wizard started kissing that delicious length.  “I thought I was alone, Severus.  I thought…I thought you’d never feel this way.”  Harry whispered. 

 

Severus looked up at him, suddenly finding himself kissing Harry.  He kissed him softly, giving him his tongue.  “Harry,” he moaned against the younger wizard’s lips, “oh, how wrong you were.”  Harry was the one to kiss him back, thrusting up against Severus, trying to get any friction.  Severus continued, “I had noticed a brightness in you, but I was also concerned.  That concern turned to…care.  I could no longer deny my…apparent feelings for you in your fifth year.” 

 

Harry looked at him with watery eyes, “You…for that long?”  He sat up and crushed his lips against Severus’.  His fingers found the buttons on Snape’s black shirt, and he started them one by one as they were kissing heartily on the chair. 

 

Snape was in utter bliss—and Harry was, too.  If only they’d known earlier.

 

Severus whispered darkly, “Do you know how many things I’ve imagined you doing for me, Harry?”

 

Harry shivered, feeling the pale skin of Snape’s chest.  “Oh, God.  Tell me.”  He pinched the man’s left nipple, earning him a soft whine. 

 

Snape grinned evilly.  “I can do better.  I can show you.”

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

“I can do better.”  Harry watched his former Professor’s smile turn into a threatening, somehow sexy, grin.  “I can show you.”  He purred.

 

Harry’s heart rate was through the roof, equivalent to his pulse whenever he flew at full speed on his broom, and he knew he had to make a decision.  He wanted to stay.  Oh gods, how he wanted to fuck Snape, right then and there.  “I…”

 

Snape still had that feral look in his eyes, wanting to devour Potter alive.  Harry was sure that Severus was feeling exactly the same way.  He didn’t need to cast legilimens to see that Severus was almost shaking with need, just like he was. 

 

“Spit it out, Harry,” Severus rasped, “I have protected you for years.  I know when you are thinking too hard.”  His gaze bore into Harry’s, and he grabbed the young man’s wrist as he rasped again, “If you truly want me to fuck you, I must have consent.  I refuse to—”

 

Harry cut him off, nodding profusely—almost painfully.  He felt it with all of his soul when he interrupted Snape, that this was so very right.  It always had been Snape. 

 

“Do it!  Yes, yes…yes…”  Harry’s voice got softer and softer as he leaned in for another kiss, “Show me, Severus…I need you….”

 

Their lips met once again, softly, carefully.  It was as if each movement was a small keepsake.  At each swipe of their tongues meeting, they could feel a deep-seated promise in their bones.

 

“ _Harry_.”  Snape let out a guttural moan.  He knelt down to finish what he started.

 

Harry felt every exquisite touch on his skin, every lick on his hard shaft.  “I…I’m already…so close!”  He whimpered. 

 

Severus simply raised a brow and said, “Yes, and I intend to taste you,” and Harry felt himself speechless—ironically, since Snape was the one with his mouth full of cock.

 

Harry bit his lip and felt himself already lose those loose threads of control he had left.  Snape was staring at him with that deep onyx gaze—the one he remembered in class—yet it was different, somehow, this time.  It was a look that only Snape could give him—and Harry knew in that moment that _only_ Snape would be able to satisfy him fully. 

 

It was always Snape, wasn’t it?

 

“Oh, God!”

 

Harry belted, his fingers finding that soft long black hair.  Severus was sucking him.  _Professor Snape is sucking my cock, fucking Christ,_ was Harry’s only thought in his mind.

 

“ _Mmmmm_ …”  Snape groaned, sending pleasant vibrations down Harry’s cock as he felt it harden—deep in his throat.  Harry was amazed that Snape didn’t even choke—not once. 

 

Harry watched, almost as if he was in a trance.  He was so bloody close.

 

 Snape slowly pulled off and drawled, “Cum for me, Harry.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened as Snape swallowed him whole once more, and just one suck was all it took for Harry to cum thickly.  “S-Sev’rus!”  He practically yelled, gasping at the power of his orgasm.  Snape drank him down as if it was his calling.  Perhaps it was.

 

Harry whimpered as Snape licked him clean.  He still had cum on his lips when Harry gave a loud whimper and kissed the man lovingly.  The man who had just let him cum down his throat.  Deeply, Harry showed his affection by sucking that tongue into his mouth.  Over and over, he sucked that tongue. 

 

Severus eagerly gave Potter his tongue, knowing exactly what he needed now. 

 

Snape growled, “Oh yes…”

 

“Please!”  Harry whined, already feeling himself harden again.  He’d never recovered that fast—he was almost surprised.  Then again, he’d been lusting over Severus for far too long now…

 

Severus chuckled dangerously, “Oh Potter…always so desperate, aren’t you?” 

 

He transfigured the chair into a bed quickly, and Harry only found it necessary to rip off Snape’s pants, taking out that impressive cock, and swallowing him as much as he could.  The cock tasted so good to Harry—and it was so hot in his mouth, the precum creamy and sweet-tasting.

 

Snape found himself speechless now, only muttering, “F-Merlin!”

 

Harry smiled, pulling off of Snape’s prick to make a snide remark.  Snape didn’t let him. 

 

He shut him up with a kiss and guided Harry down onto the bed. 

 

“Spread your legs.”  Snape husked, leaving Harry moaning as he did so.  Harry rose a brow as Severus put his head between Harry’s legs.  “What—”

 

And then Harry groaned at that lovely sensation he felt—Snape’s tongue was teasing his entrance, entering bit by bit.  His tongue was inside Harry, stretching him.  Harry was writhing, his nails digging into the bed. 

 

By the time Severus had two fingers in Harry, he almost pitied the young man who had been reduced to a whimpering, pleading hot mess on his transfigured chair.  He quickly lubricated his leaking cock with a spell, putting his wand aside.

 

He took a moment to watch Harry as he looked into his eyes.  Those emerald eyes were filled with nothing but care—no malice, nor mockery.  Harry licked his lips and smiled, whispering, “Come here…yes, come here…”

 

Snape felt himself being kissed deeply—and, once again, Harry was sucking on the man’s tongue.  “Harry…oh yes…”  Severus growled, “I will make you _mine_.”

 

Harry shivered as he felt Snape’s cock twitch at his entrance.  “Please, fuck me.”  He whined, “I want it…I want you.”  He said hotly, looking into Snape’s onyx eyes.  His gaze was absolutely beautiful.

 

“Oh, I’ll fuck you, Harry.”  Severus whispered in Harry’s ear as he slowly entered him.  “I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t bloody walk to teach your class.”  He seethed, his breath hot against the younger man’s skin.

 

Harry sobbed, “Yes, that’s what I want, Severus.  Deeper, _please_ …”  Gods, he was already reduced to begging.  Harry didn’t know just how badly he needed this.  Needed Severus.

 

Snape gave him a low growl as he pushed further, “You’re so _tight_ , you bloody Vixen.”

 

Harry smiled and kissed Severus, “As I should be.”

 

Snape kissed him hard, giving him tongue.  Between kisses, he rasped, “You don’t mean…”

 

Harry met his lips passionately, grabbing Snape’s arse with both of his hands, pushing him down.  “Yes, Severus.  I’ve waited so long.”  As Severus looked in his eyes, he saw the upmost compassion.  That’s when he felt Snape fully sheath himself into the young wizard.

 

“Alright?”  Snape grunted, barely containing himself.  He couldn’t believe Potter was a virgin.  With a body like that, and his charm—Merlin, Severus felt lucky. 

 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them with a moan, “Move.  Please…make me yours.”

 

Severus felt Harry clench around him as he pulled out, then slowly back in.  He did the same motion, slowly out, slowly in.  He realized that Harry was biting his lip.  Severus knew he was large—he didn’t want to cause Harry pain.  “Are you—” Severus began to ask, but Harry cut him off with a kiss. 

 

“Don’t ask me that—I’m more than alright.  I’d tell you if it was too painful.  Now, fuck me faster.”  Harry said against his lips. 

 

Snape smirked at him, “As you wish.”

 

In that instant, he rocked in and out of Harry’s body earnestly, nipping and kissing Harry’s neck.  Harry moaned at each thrust, his cock getting friction from Snape’s chest against his. 

 

“ _Oh yes!_ ”  Harry whimpered loudly.  Snape smirked again and hit that same spot inside of Harry, eliciting the same reaction. 

 

Harry’s eyes rolled back and his head hit the pillow under him.  He wrapped his legs mindlessly around Snape, who was still rocking into him at the same pace, making the bed creak.  Harry couldn’t think, could hardly breathe, as he dug his nails into Snape’s back, looking up at him with pure lust in his eyes.

 

Severus came completely undone when he saw Harry give him that look.  The desperation—the plead. 

 

“ _Mine._ ”  Severus growled as he ploughed into Harry.  Harry yelled, “ _Yes!_ ”

 

Severus knew he was close, but he wanted this to last.  He wanted Harry to cum. 

 

He pounded into Harry’s tight arse, each time Harry yelping some sort of plead or affirmation.  The bed was moving across the floor with each long stroke of his cock going into Harry.  When they hit the wall, Severus grabbed Potter’s impressive cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

 

Harry looked at him with his mouth open and tugged him down by his hair.  They met in a sloppy kiss as Harry came _hard_ , yelling, “ _Severus!_ ”

 

The walls practically shook with his own name, Severus thought blindly as he arched into the beautiful wizard below him.  He looked a sight.  His dusky nipples were perked up, his lips were wet and freshly bitten, and his eyes were half-lidded, gleaming with lust.  Severus groaned, “ _Ohhh_ …”

 

Harry bit his lip, meeting each thrust Severus was producing even faster now.  He husked, “Cum for me, Severus.  Cum for me.”

 

Snape dug his nails into Harry’s arse cheeks and groaned, burying himself to the hilt in that tight, clenching hole.  “ _…HARRY!_ ”  Harry clenched tightly, feeling that cock deep inside him, brushing against his prostate once more.  He moaned, “ _Sev’rus_ ,” as he came again.  He shook and nearly convulsed with pleasure, and Snape felt his cock being milked, being wrung of cum. 

 

He breathed hard against Harry’s sweaty neck, kissing him, licking the taste of his musk.  He took a whiff of his hair and groaned.  Harry whined, “Sweet fucking Circe.”  He was kissing Snape’s ear.  “Severus…”

 

His lover turned to him and kissed him deeply.  “Mmmm…”  Snape groaned in his mouth.  He had absolutely nothing on his mind except Harry.  His Harry. 

 

He pulled out of him gently—Harry moaned at the loss.  Snape snorted, “My little minx.”

 

Harry chuckled softly, holding Snape tightly.  “Yours.”  He felt Snape smile against his lips.  “ _Yours_.”  Snape smiled, brushing the hair out of Harry's eyes, and thought,  _Always_.

 

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we think?? This one was really fun to write. Not a serious piece, but just something I thought up.
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


End file.
